


Till Death Do Us Part

by ChocobroTrxsh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, Random & Short, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 06:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocobroTrxsh/pseuds/ChocobroTrxsh





	Till Death Do Us Part

It all happened in a blur. A large hand was all she could see. She was too late to react to save her own life. After so many times, why did her reflexes have to fail her now?

Feeling a suffocating feeling engulf her body, a large hand encased around her entire lower body. She screamed in pain when it began squeezing the life out from her and quite literally it was doing just that. Scorching hot pain coursed through her veins, her lungs practically popping from how loud she was screaming. She threw her head back, coughing up blood, and her glasses falling off from her face in the process.

She didn't even get to say bye to anyone. She didn't get to see the love of her life for the last time; for her final seconds of life. Is this what all those soldiers had felt? The sudden realization that your life will end without even telling anyone anything?

"HANJI!!" Levi screamed for her when he saw her in a titan's grip not too far from him. He didn't want to imagine the worse when he heard the piercing scream that broke his heart. He was hoping that it had just gotten her and she'll be free eventually like so many other times that has happened. That she was still alive. 

Yet, he was only welcomed with silence, her body filling forward in the hands of the titan completely limp and lifeless. He pulled back on the reins of the horse, the neighing from the sudden change of direction reaching deaf ears when his eyes began to grow wide in fear when he saw her body.

The titan grinning wickedly at the short man he heard scream.

"HANJI!!!!!" He screamed again, eyes blown wide and malicious. He couldn't bare to face reality at this moment. Every nerve suddenly reacting in his body as he snapped the reigns on his horse to charge towards the titan.

Everything went black.

 

_"Hey Levi! Look up there!" the brunette squealed, pointing up at the sky._

_Levi hummed in acknowledgement and looked up at the sky, giving his lovers hand a light squeeze. He loved it when she was excited to show him things._

_"It's so pretty! We never got to see this back at home!" The wind blew both their hairs in a peaceful dance, her white dress swaying and his black bangs moving in the winds' desired direction as they watched the clouds move._

_The wind was strong enough to pluck some of the feathers from their wings._

_Hanji representing purity and Levi representing determination, their single wings representing them both as a whole._

_"Now we can witness it forever."_

_They would never be able to be separated from each other again._

_Even till death have they never parted._


End file.
